ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Noob
Lance awoke the blue skies and blue bird calls. He hoped out of bed and went downstairs. Remembering what today was he smiled. "Well someones happy." His sister Lucy sat at the table. "What? You kiss Starfire?" "First I don't know the Teen Titans. Second I get to go on a fieldtrip instead of take a stupid test. After Breakfast he ran to school while his best freind, Marty, skated next to him. The two walked inside. "So who'd you go on a date with? Raven or Starfire?" Marty pondered a moment. "Well Stars hot and all but Robin and her seem to be a thing. So Raven." Lance nodded looking ahead he saw Grace. "How bout Grace? How does she rate?" "Maybe around Wondergirl level. She's got it all there." "Should I ask her out?" "Totally I mean we used to hang back in middle schoool right?" "Right, but she dated Lucas for awhile and I think she may still like him." "Dudes" The two spun to see Lucas. "You two looking at her?" "Grace? No no no." The two backed up. Lucas was a blackbelt and had the hair of a god. "Good. Make it stay that way." On the bus the two were stuck listening to Gregory explain how he beat Monster Hammer. Which at first was cool. But then he started going into the boring parts. "I maxed Special Defence. It lowered my main HP but you know who needs it." The two were bored and the stench didn't make it any better. "How far till Gotham?" "We're not going to Gotham. We're going to Bludhaven." "Dang I wanted to see Batman." A small spark occured between the two. "YOW! Can you not do that Lance?" "Sorry you know I can't control it." The Tesla coil was large. The two stared. It shot off large bolts of electricity. "The force field is for your protection. Please do not touch." "Wayne Mueseum is awesome!" "Yes, yes it is boy." A laugh came through the room. "Now lets look at this things price tag." The two turned to see Joker, Polaris, Grundy, and Cheetah. "Injustice gang." The two boys backed up and behind a counter as the room cleared. "Not for sale Joker." Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern crashed through a window. "Aww Batsy! You brought back up. How thoughtfull." Joker threw a knife breaking the shielding. "Grab it Polaris." The other three ran down towards the Leaguers. Batman took Joker in one move. Flash tied up Cheetah. and Green Lantern encased Grundy in a field. With the sheilding gone a stray blast came towards Batman. Lance jumped out in front of it. 'Nice job Noob, real nice." he thought to himself as he passed out. Upon awakening he found himself alive. Batman stood at the end of the bed. "What were you thinking?" "Saving you." "My suit would have protected me. You should be dead." Lance looked around. He was in a hospital room. "I'm not." "Thats because your body acts as a sponge to electrcity." Batman opened the window. "You'll be hearing from the League. Don't do anything stupid again." Lance looked down. "Not how I wanted to meet Batman." A small charge rushed through his hand. Suddenly, a shot of power electricity roared out of his arm. "Didn't know I could do that." Marty walked into the room. "What happened to your wall?" "Long story. Basicually I can absorb electricity and shoot energy blasts with it." "DUDE! You should totally suit up! You know how many theifs we have in town." "I should shouldn't I." Lance looked outside. "Maybe this hasn't been such a bad day." Category:Episodes Category:Fan-episode